Eyes are the window to the Soul
by gracethehumandinosaur
Summary: When Harry and Draco have detention together for getting into a fight what are the consequences?


"Mr Malfoy, how nice of you to join us" remarked Lupin from his desk as Draco walked into the almost empty classroom. He raised an eyebrow and sneered "It's my pleasure sir, I'd hate to disappoint you". "Sit down Draco" Lupin said, his humor quickly lost as he gestured to the empty seat next to Harry.

Draco wrinkled his nose yet went and sat almost hesitantly next to Harry, who was giving him an obvious look of distaste. "What's the matter Potter? Are you sad that Mudblood didn't accompany you here, even after you fought me to defend her?" Harry clenched his fists but didn't say anything.

Draco pretended to ponder and then looked at Harry with a daring grin "I've got it! You're mad because fem weasel is dating someone, but who is it? Who in their right mind would date a weasel? Except you of cou-" It was then Harry sucker punched him. "Shut up Malfoy!" Harry's face was the ultimate picture of rage and Draco smiled at finally managing to rile up his enemy.

"That's enough!" Lupin shouted at the two of them, Draco on the floor and Harry on top of him. "Get up, both of you" he grabbed both of them by the neck and sat them down next to each other again. "I'd have expected more from the two of you" Lupin shook his head and then returned to his desk, picking up a discarded edition of The Quibbler.

He then looked over at the two boys that were looking at him expectantly and sighed. "I suppose you want me to give you something to do?" He asked rhetorically and proceeded to get up once again, grab some paper and walk over to the two trouble makers.

"I want you to both write me an essay explaining why fighting is wrong, try to link these reasons as to why you'll not be doing it again". Harry raised his hand and then, as if realizing that there was only two people in the class, put it down again. "Sir, how many words do you want us to write?" He questioned and Draco snorted.

"He obviously doesn't care Potter, otherwise he would have mentioned it in advance" Draco sneered as Harry turned slightly red. Just as Harry was about to retort Lupin cut in "That's a good question Harry, I'll expect at least a page and a half before I allow you leave".

Draco then proceeded to glare at Harry, he was hoping to get away with some half-arsed paragraph that droned on about how he'd never hit Potter again and that he'd make sure they'd become the best of friends or something like that which had a similar quantity of bullshit. He'd doubted that Lupin would even read them. Now thanks to Potter he was certain Lupin would.

Harry pointedly ignored Draco though he knew that if looks could indeed kill he would already be six feet underground with Hermione and Ron sobbing over his grave. All he wanted was to get out of the stupid detention that he hadn't even deserved in the first place and go and study in his dorm. He had a potions exam the next day and he knew that Snape would take great joy in punishing him and the other Griffindors for not doing well.

And so, much to Draco's annoyance, he didn't say a word for an hour and even then the silence was broken by Lupin."I need to fetch a potion off of Snape, I won't be gone long, don't do anything reckless" He nodded at the two boys before leaving the room.

It took Draco about two seconds to start talking to Harry "Oi, Potter" he said, nudging him slightly when he didn't respond. "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry hissed, annoyed that Draco had jogged him.

"What have you written so far?" Draco asked almost hesitantly. "Are you kidding me?" He said heatedly. "You got me in trouble and now you want my help?" Draco nodded arrogantly, all hesitation gone "Tell me what you've written". "No" Harry glared at him "Why should I help you?"

"Because if you don't I'll say you punched me again" Draco smirked as he looked at Harry, convinced his blackmailing would work. "Lupin won't believe you though" Harry said, returning the smirk. Draco frowned.

"Snape will" He said trying to think up another plan. "And Dumbledore will definitely believe Snape over Lupin" He smiled then, triumphant. "But Dumbledore will believe me over you so surely that puts you at fault?" Harry said uncharacteristically witty. Draco frowned again.

"Look Potter, will you just help me?" Draco asked seriously. Harry looked at him for a moment and then shrugged. "Okay, what have you written so far?" Harry asked, still surprised that Draco had actually asked for his help directly. Draco slid his work over to Harry and watched him read it, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

When he was done Harry turned towards him and that's when Draco noticed his eyes. They were a beautiful blue color, the kind that were often mistaken for green, depending on what he was wearing that day. It was then Draco realized that Harry was speaking and he shook himself in attempt to pay attention.

"-So then you could talk about how... Hey, are you listening?" Harry asked, irritated by the lack of attention Draco seemed to be giving him. "I-I'm listening" Spluttered Draco though he quickly recovered. "It's just that, what you're saying is so boring I'm struggling to pay attention" He smirked and Harry's eyes hardened.

"If you don't want my help then whatever Malfoy, it's no burden to me" He sulkily turned his back on Draco. Draco in turn glared at him. No matter how pretty his eyes were, the Chosen one was acting like a dick. "You're probably right, why would I want help from you anyway Potter?" Draco taunted "You're an idiot"

"If I'm such an idiot why did you ask for my help in the first place?" Harry questioned, turning back to Draco. Draco was stuck there. Why did he ask for Potter's help? One thing was certain, he was going to be doing it again.

Just as Draco was coming up with a response he heard footsteps. Lupin was coming back. There wasn't much of a chance of being able to ask for help while he was in the room and Draco hadn't written anywhere near enough words. He began to panic, he'd run out of ideas, what he going to do now? He couldn't leave until he's written that page and a half. If he didn't write it he was sure Lupin would call his father and what would he do then?

"Look Potter" He said quickly "I'm sorry, just help me, quickly" He stared at Harry desperately and was thankful to see kindness in his eyes. On the inside though, he snorted as Harry picked up his paper and swapped it with his own. Stupid Griffindor he thought as Lupin walked in.

* * *

**Hi Guys, this my first post on here, so please, don't kill me if you don't like it! I'm kidding, if you read my story and review it, even if you don't like it, I shall die a happy woman! This is a Draco/Harry fan fiction but I'm not really sure what kind of relationship their going to have yet! I'll try and update as regularly as possible but I'm not promising anything as I'm the single most forgetful person on the face of the Earth! I hope you enjoy what I've written so far!**


End file.
